1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a choke, and particularly to a choke with a function of being wound up automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
The choke is an electronic passive component having been used for years and the principle of actuation for the choke is that a coil formed by an annular iron core is coiled with a copper wire and a magnetic field can be generated as soon as the current passes through the coiled copper wire. Thus, the choke is able to being used in a circuit board as, for instance, a filter for direct current.
The conventional choke has a structure that the coiled wire is wound up along the surface of the annular iron core and, mostly, the winding wire job is done manually with low output and unsteady quality. Although the manufacture has developed an automatic winding machine to process the coil of the annular iron core with low labor cost, it is costly with low fabrication efficiency so that the coiled wire made with winding manually is still much better than that done with automatic machine. Besides, in order to be inserted to the circuit board so as to form a close circuit, the choke usually extends connecting pins for being able to engage with locating holes made in advance in the circuit board.
However, a tedious job including bending the conductive plates, wrapping the base and joining the coil to the circuit has to be done in order to provide the connecting pins but the preceding work becomes different in case of the choke having a very small size.
Besides, the conventional choke is made individually, that is, each base body has an independent coiled wire such that it is necessary to insert two or more chokes onto the circuit board respectively for a stronger functional need. As a result, it increases the difficulty of the circuit board design.
On the other hand, the surface treatment technique has more advanced development and the plasma treatment technique applied to the surface of an electronic component is getting mature so that the surface formed with mixing silver material provides a property of electricity conduction. Hence, the traditional mode of the choke being inserted to the circuit board by means of connecting pins is not an only way have to be done.
The present inventor has endeavored in developing electronic component, especially the choke for years and has been granted a Taiwanese Utility Model No. 178515 (corresponding Chinese Utility Model No. 00257206.0). In order to overcome the deficiency of the traditional choke, the present invention has been disclosed with a new structure with regard to the choke.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a choke includes a base body, a plating layer and at least a coiled wire. The base body is a solid conductor with a cylindrical reel between an upper plate and a base bottom. The base bottom at two lateral sides thereof extends downward a base foot respectively and at least one of the base feet at an inner side thereof close to a support foot, which extends downward. A wire groove is formed between the base foot and the support foot. The plating layer is a conductor and plated,on at least a pair of corners formed by the base feet, the support feet and the wire groove. The coiled wire is a metal wire with an outer insulation, which is wound up the reel with two wire ends thereof being connected to the plating layer.